The Exchange
by Return of VeryShortMidget
Summary: Great war between Chikyuu and Vegeta-sei.A young princesses life is to be exchaged.For what-you will have to read.He he he.BV.
1. Prologue

We (VeryShortMidget and Kataan) have decided to write a story together, we are really good friends and will be posting at least once a week.We hope you like it because we wrote it (jokes) because this is the first fanfic we are writing together. This is only a backround of our story. The chapters will be longer.  
  
The Exchange  
  
Prologue  
  
Long time ago the universe was split into two. Saiyin strength against Chikyuu-jin technology. Generation after generation the war carried on leaving CONFLICT between the two equal and unbeatable forces. Neither side was gaining any ground because of there equality. The day came when both parties agreed to cease the existence of the war by signing a peace treaty joining the existence of the two. Saiyins being as power hungry as they were they sent secret purging squad consisting of the King only Son Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sie, Nappa his loyal body guard and his best friend Kakkarot son of Bardock who the king insisted on going. They would only reach Chikyuu in two years also on that day the young Prince Vegeta would celebrate his 18th birthday by purging Chikyuu.In these two years Chikyuu thought that peace had come upon them leaving vulnerable to attack and in times peace comes great beauty more to the point the King of Chikyuu's daughter, Princess Bulma. Who had flourished into a beautiful woman. The King overlooked her beauty and only saw her weakness, he thought she wasn't strong enough to rule Chikyuu. What he didn't know was than just beauty, her own intelligence surpassed that of her fathers. Her father thought because of her weakness she would not be able to rule thus forcing her to marry Prince Yamcha from Plant Rebesie the planet of the ruthless rebels. Title stealer Yamcha, only wanted to marry Princess Bulma for her title and Bulma, not for love. Marrying her would entitle him not only rule Rebesie but Chikyuu as well .Chikyuu being the strongest planet in its quadrent.This would be making Prince Yamcha's title very powerful Thus leaving us with the journey to unfold.  
  
Eat your heart out fan fanatics, we have surprised ourselves with the use of big world.  
  
Because Kataan is just so damn stupid and only goes he he he all the time, I think I'll make that her trademark. – VeryShortMidget  
  
Well at least I was tall enough to see the computer screen you very short star freak (Kataan punches VSM leaving her with stars in her eyes) -Kataan  
  
Just messing with you.  
  
We really enjoy the start of this fic, Kataan really wants to know what is gonna happen next even though she is writing some of this story (and she thinks I'm stupid-VMS).  
  
Thank you to everyone he reads this, to everyone else burn and die. R&R everyone.  
  
VeryShortMidget  
  
Kataan (Carrot on steroids he he he Vegeta rules ;) ) 


	2. In Trouble Again

The Exchange  
  
Chapter 1: In Trouble Again  
  
"Bulma get your butt here you little trouble maker" King briefs screamed after his daughter. A grease covered princess walked into the Throne room "Yes father what did I do now" Princess Bulma said trying to hide the mischievous smile plastered on her face. "You know quite well what you did wrong young lady" King Briefs said looking disappointedly down at his daughter. "Father it is not my fault that your scientist are slow" Princess Bulma said turning away from her father and smirking. "But it is your fault that they refuse to work and you better stop interrupting their projects young lady, a lab is no place for a Princess" King Briefs said kneeling down and gently grabbing his daughters shoulders making her look at him. "But father" Princess Bulma sighed "No buts young lady you must start learning your status as a Princess in society" King Briefs said standing and turning away from his daughter "Yes Father" Bulma said looking down at the floor. "Now go get yourself cleaned up for tonight's ball I am betting that there will be plenty of young Princes for you to choose from" King Briefs grunted. "But father I do not want to marry I am still not of age" Princess Bulma protested "Oh you daughter, you are not as young as you thought, I know plenty of girls younger than you that have husbands and some have children already, now be off" King Briefs righted her. Princess Bulma bowed and walked in the direction of her chambers.  
  
"Stupid father I wish mother was still here, she wouldn't pawn me off to some perverted Prince who only wants my title and my body" Princess Bulma said talking to her self.  
  
"Prince Vegeta we will be landing soon just in time for the Chikyuu ball dedicated to the lovely Princess Bulma" Nappa said while straightening his armour trying to make himself look presentable for the ball but was failing miserably.  
  
"What is the big deal about some ball dedicated to a snobbish ugly Princess" Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms.  
  
"My Prince have you not heard of the Princess of Chikyuu Beauty, it is said that she has rare beauty that no other can match from any of the two quadrants" Nappa said looking stunned at the lost prince.  
  
"I have not heard of this woman and Nappa we have no time to google over some big breasted dumb blonde" Vegeta Grunted.  
  
"My Prince the princess has blue hair and sapphire eyes and her own intelligence surpasses that of her fathers" Nappa said still stunned at the princes dumbness.  
  
"You just confirmed to me the she is a book worm freak now shut up we must prepare for landing" Prince Vegeta irritably and walked over to the control panel "And Nappa go get Kakkerot out of the kitchen before he eats all our food for the trip home" Prince Vegeta said smirking at his friends stupidity 'Hint Hint' Kakkerot.  
  
Once Nappa had persuaded Kakkerot out the kitchen by waving a drumstick in front of his nose saying "Come Kakkerot, come get the piece of chicken" Kakkerot replied floating after the chicken "Come here chicken, come here to my mouth where you will be safe. After this Nappa pulled the piece of chicken away from Kakkerots nose making Kakkerot fall onto the floor. "Stop acting like a fool and get into your seat, we are landing in 7.5 minutes."  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the space ship on to the green land and made his way to the entrance of the castle gates, Nappa and Kakkerot following close behind. "My fellow Saiyans, party first purge later" Vegeta said smirking evilly. Kakkerot and Nappa glanced at each other before they too started smirking.  
  
Bulma sighed looking at herself in the mirror, she looked great dressed in a strapless dress which was skin tight from the waist up then it flared out reaching past her feet. The colour was dazzling being a royal blue but faded into purple at the end of the dress. Her hair was simple yet elegant. She had taken two strands from the front and tied it behind with an ordinary clip. The rest of her hair was loose reaching to her waist. To add some spice she wore a rare black diamond, which was attached to a silver choker chain, which her mother had always worn to formal gatherings. Her shoes were black high heels giving her the opportunity to show off her family tattoo 'sila' every time she twirled, the tattoo was done in elegant calligraphy handwriting. Sila meaning 'star to light up the shadow'. It is a custom in royalty to obtain a tattoo when you are born that signifies your being.  
  
Happy with her appearance, but not happy with the way she felt. She had a bad feeling about tonight, but she was going to try and enjoy herself however hard that might be. She slowly glided towards the entrance of the ballroom. The proceedings had started a long time before, so the corridors where empty. Her footsteps sounded hollow, just like she felt. Finally reaching the doors of the ballroom, the two guards posted outside greeted her respectively. Bulma just nodded in return. Bracing herself, the two guards bowed down to her while pushing open the doors with a whoosh.  
  
She put a fake smile on her face and advanced into the now silent and stunned room. People parted for her giving her access to her fathers throne. Looking up she noticed her father conversing with a stranger.  
  
They had finally reached the ballroom. Kakkerot made his way to the buffet table where he noticed that Kakkerot was staring at a raven haired and hazel-eyed girl who was placing food and clearing plates. Nappa had disappeared into the direction of the bar. Suddenly there was silence and Vegeta noticed that everybody was parting from the doors that he had just come through. His curiosity had got the better of him so he pushed his way through crowed making his way to the aisle that was created by the parting people.  
  
Vegeta stood there with his mouth gaping. There walked a VERY beautiful onna, which looked very nervous and distracted. Vegeta noticed that the girl had a sad aurora enveloping her and to prove his point he could see sadness in her eyes as she was looking up at the throne to a similar looking man. "That must be her father" Vegeta said to himself looking at the rather rare beauty. This must be the Princess Nappa was talking about, but I could not imagine she was this beautiful, Vegeta thought.  
  
Bulma finally made it to the stairs, which led to the throne. She walked up and bowed to her father "Hello father" Bulma said in a near whisper "Hello my dear nice to see that you have finally made it to your own ball" King Briefs replied sarcastically. "Sorry father I am late I just" Then Bulma was cut off by her father "Enough meet Prince Yamcha of Rebesie he will be your fiancé and your future husband and king of Chikyuu.  
  
"But father I do not believe in marriage without love and I refuse to marry this stranger" Princess Bulma objected "You will wed who ever I see fit because you are just a girl and girls have no say in anything" King Briefs shouted while standing up trying to belittle his daughter but was not having any luck breaking her spirit.  
  
"FATHER I WILL ALWAYS HAVE A SAY" Princess Bulma said looking at disgust towards her father "Princess at least dance with me" Prince Yamcha said holding out is hand waiting for Bulma to accept his offer. "No" Bulma said smacking his hand away "BULMA GO AND DANCE WITH HIM OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DUGEON" King briefs shouted grabbing their hands and forcing her to hold Yamcha's hand. Yamcha bowed and slowly dragged Bulma to the floor "Stupid girl you should learn your place as a woman with no say or decisions" Yamcha said rudely but seductively looking Bulma up and down practically stripping her with his eyes.  
  
Bulma noticed this and was disgusted at his rudeness "As if I have no say I have more say than you, you perverted bastard" Bulma said disgustedly. "For now you do but tonight you won't and never will but beautiful slut you will be mine" Yamcha grunted back sneering at the fiery Bulma "You will never have my heart" Bulma raged back. "I don't want your heart my dear I only want your title and your body and I will have both tonight," Yamcha said chuckling.  
  
The music finally started and Yamcha pulled Bulma close and started moving his hands down when they changed partners. Bulma was relieved when she started getting more distant from the perverted Yamcha. Bulma was dancing with the Prince of Venus and then changed partners once again to the Prince of Elvain, then she saw Yamcha approaching her, she decided to do a side step. She felt to strong arms wrap around her small waist then the music changed to a slow beat where you do not change partners any more (A/N How ironic)  
  
Bulma looked up at the onyx-eyed man with a flame shaped hairstyle. She also noticed that he had the symbol of Saiyan royalty imprinted on the left side of his chest plate armour. He had a stunned expression on his face, which was unusual, because all the other men she danced with had a sign of lust in their eyes or excitement. "You must be Prince Vegeta" Bulma asked intelligently, slowly wrapping her delicate arms around his muscled corded neck "Yes, and you must be the lovely Princess Bulma" Vegeta replied smirking and also surprised by her soft touch.  
  
THE END HA HA HA you will never know what happens Just kidding. Next chapter up soon. R & R PLEASE  
  
Just to let you know why it was 7.5 minutes to landing, I VeryShortMidget wanted it to be 5 minutes but Kataan wanted it to be 10 minutes. So after much fighting we came to 7.5 minutes for those of you who aren't mathematicians that's in-between 5 and 10. ( : 


	3. Announcement Revealed

The Exchange  
  
Chapter 2: Announcement Revealed  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had been dancing in each other's silence but not an uncomfortable silence but a comforting one. They where looking into one another's eyes when the music stopped. Bulma and Vegeta just carried on holding each other, realizing that the music had stopped but not realizing that they had to let go of each other. "Onna um I think the music has stopped" Vegeta replied in his usual tone but in a whisper "I have a name you know." Bulma replied in a dreamy state. "Yes I know but it is customary in Vegeta-sei to call females onna." Vegeta said smirking. "What ever but I think you should let go of me." Bulma said smiling. "Maybe I don't want to." Vegeta chuckled while moving closer to Bulma who had a huge smile on her face. Their lips almost touching.  
  
Vegeta was about to kiss Bulma when they where interrupted by a high- pitched voice. "Everyone please keep quiet the King would like to make an announcement." Chi Chi the royal chef said while showing her frying pan of doom to the room. The room went dead silent. "Ladies and gentleman I would like to make speech to my daughter Princess Bulma and her new fiancé Prince Yamcha of Rebesie." King Briefs said all dignified. By now everyone was looking at Bulma who by now had pulled away from Vegeta after noticing her father wanted to make the announcement that Bulma dreaded. She knew it would come sometime during the evening but she never thought it would while she was having such a good time.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta who had a blank expression on his face but his eyes where not covering his anger or betrayal. Bulma took a step back and with one silent tear which slid down her cheek she ran through the clapping people and straight out the door to her room, which from a minute ago she shared with Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta just stood there watching the distraught Bulma who had just ran out of the room. "At least I have a choice of my mate." Vegeta said in a disgusted tone. Vegeta watched the king leave the room, he assumed that the King was going to his office. I have to find Nappa and Kakarrot it is time to make our move, Vegeta thought. Vegeta made his way through the crowd to where Nappa and Kakarrot were standing. "Fellow Saiyans we make our move now so go back to the ship and wait for the signal." Vegeta ordered with a fake smirk. "Yes Prince Vegeta" Nappa said. Kakkerrot was still staring at Chi Chi who was also staring at Kakarrot who had squirrel cheeks. (A/N Filled with food, you know) "How long has he been like this Nappa." Vegeta asked. "To long." Nappa said looking at the squirrel man. "KAKARROT STOP DOING GOOGLE EYES AND GO BACK TO THE SHIP." Vegeta shouted. Kakkerrot got a big fright spitting out all his food over poor Chi Chi "Sorry" Kakarrot shouted while being dragged away by Nappa.  
  
Vegeta silently made his way to the Kings office, unnoticed by the guards. He was going to have a very interesting discussion with the King concerning something very important to him.  
  
Yamcha made his way to Bulma's room, which in a way was his too now. He smiled to himself thinking about Bulma, being his...tonight. Yamcha walked straight in without knocking, not caring if she was dressed. He hoped she wasn't.  
  
Bulma looked up when she heard the door open, seeing who it was, automatically disgust was plastered all over her face. "GET OUT, YOU PERVERTED FREAK. I DO NOT WISH TO SEE YOUR UGLY MUG RIGHT NOW!!!" Bulma screamed. "Now, now watch your manners, that's no way for a princess to act." Yamcha said making his way towards the bed which Bulma was sitting on taking a seat RIGHT next to her. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer, trying to forcefully kiss her. Bulma scratched him across the face, causing him to bleed. "Get away from me!" Bulma screeched. Yamcha stood up grabbing her wrist forcing her to stand up. "You little bitch, you are going to be very sorry that you ever did that." Yamcha said backhanding her across the floor causing her to hit the wall... hard. She slowly got up using the wall for support, trying to get her focus back. Yamcha walked up to her roughly pushing her harder against the wall she was leaning on. He then ran his hands up and down her body, feeling her EVERY curve. Bulma who was now crying started hitting him against the chest. He got angrier and ripped Bulma's necklace off her neck, stinging her in the process. She let at out a little cry at this. He suddenly let her go, she slid down the wall bringing her knees up to her chest and burying her face in them. "You better be on that bed and undressed by the time I get back, or I will do it for you. I just need to go clean up my handsome face that you have scratched." Yamcha said making his way towards her bathroom.  
  
Vegeta was still making his way towards King Brief's office, when his super sensitive Saiyan hearing heard a little cry. Recognizing it to be the onna's, he instead made his way to the direction of the cry instead.  
  
That is the end of the chapter. Watch out for more coming your way soon.  
  
Thank you to the people he reviewed, we bow down. Thank you.  
  
VeryShortMidget and Kataan 


	4. The Exchange Part One

The Exchange  
  
Chapter 3: The Exchange - Part One  
  
Bulma slowly lifted her head making sure Yamcha had gone "There is no way in hell I am giving up my virginity to him." Bulma said in a firm tone carefully getting up from the ground. Wiping away her fallen tears, Bulma took off her high heels and grabbed her bag slinging it on her back, which contained her capsules with all her clothes and a vehicle with some money. She tiptoed to her balcony. She looked around a bit trying to find an escape route. She spotted vines, which led down into the kitchen garden, which divided the ballroom from the kitchen. Bulma still slightly dizzy, slowly put her leg over the railing and onto a strong vine, and then she slowly brought the rest of her body over. "Ok Bulma it is now or never" Bulma said talking to herself. Bulma warily climbed down the efficient vines.  
  
Yamcha was busy disinfecting his injury, which Bulma had inflicted on him for self-defense. "Still good looking" Yamcha said while looking at himself in the mirror. Yamcha opened the bathroom door and walked out to the bed where he was expecting Bulma to be. Yamcha stopped in front of the bed looking around. "Bitch where are you!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
Yamcha was looking around the room when he realized that the balcony door was open. Yamcha walked to the open door and stepped on the marble floored balcony "Princess where are you." Yamcha said in a sick perverted tone.  
  
Then all of a sudden he heard a rustle then a thump. Yamcha ran to the railing and looked over to see an unconscious Bulma, but he knew she was alive by the rise and fall of her chest. "Damn it how am I supposed to have fun if she is unconscious." Yamcha said with a sigh. He noticed someone from the kitchen had heard it and ran out to go see if she was all right. "I better go get her before any one else notices and kill the servant so the King doesn't find out." Yamcha gulped and then started climbing down the same path Bulma took.  
  
Bulma was half way down the vines. "Come on Bulma almost there" Bulma said still feeling dizzy. Suddenly Bulma stopped, grabbing her head with one hand (A/N not both hands, one so she is still holding onto the vines) "Ahh my head everything keeps on spi...." Bulma let out a gasp suddenly she was falling to the ground which luckily was not that far but far enough, falling caused her to hit the thorn bushes below, she then rolled off it leaving her to rest on the grassy ground. The last thing she saw was her best friend running towards her.  
  
Vegeta quietly made his way to the door where he heard the cry come from. He carefully opened the door and looked around the empty room. "Onna are you in here?" Vegeta shouted sniffing the air for her scent. He noticed her necklace on the floor and quickly he picked it up and shoved in his armor pocket "I think she will want this back." Vegeta said smirking. He looked in the direction of the balcony door where he could sense ki dropping slowly. "Damn it, that bastard Yamcha, her supposable husband to be, hurt her" Vegeta grunted running out the balcony door and to the railings. Vegeta looked down only to see Yamcha climbing down some vines, then in the corner of his eye, he saw the unconscious Bulma and the head chef kneeling over her to check if she had a pulse. "I think plans are about to change." Vegeta said quickly jumping over the railing and flying down to the unconscious Bulma and the head chef.  
  
"Is she breathing" Vegeta asked in his usual tone "I think so but it looks like she got badly injured when she landed on the thorn bushes over there." Chi Chi replied not taking notice who the man was.  
  
Chi Chi was in the kitchen cleaning her frying pan then she looked out the window that faced the garden noticing a blue figure climbing down the vines which were situated on the opposite wall. "Oh Kami what is the Princess doing, she is going to hurt her self!!" Chi Chi screeched making her way to the kitchen door, which led to the garden.  
  
As Chi Chi opened the door she saw Bulma grabbing her head and then falling dropping and then landing on thorn bushes, she then rolled off onto the ground. "No Princess Bulma!" Chi Chi screamed running to the princess.  
  
Chi Chi was checking her pulse when someone she did not know asked if she still was breathing, "I think so but it looks like she got badly injured when she landed on the thorn bushes over there." Chi Chi replied not taking notice of who the man was.  
  
Yamcha climbed off the vines "Stupid girl." He mumbled to himself. He was walking to Bulma when he noticed two figures standing by the body but when he was on the balcony he only saw one. That other person must of come when I was climbing down damn it I have to kill two people now, Yamcha thought.  
  
(And this is when they all meet)  
  
"Is she breathing" Vegeta asked in his usual tone "I think so but it looks like she got badly injured when she landed on the thorn bushes over there." Chi Chi replied not taking notice who the man was. "I have to take her back to my ship." Vegeta replied kneeling down, about to pick Bulma up." I don't think so!" Yamcha shouted. Both Vegeta and Chi Chi turned around coming face to face with an angry Yamcha.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 3: The Exchange – Part One. Next time will be Part Two. What is The Exchange, well you are gonna have to stay tuned to find out!!  
  
VeryShortMidget 'Star Star' and Kataan  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. We really appreciate it. 


	5. The Exchange Part Two

The Exchange  
  
Chapter 4: The Exchange - Part Two  
  
"That is my property and you will hand her over right now!" A very angry Yamcha shouted. Things were not going his way tonight. "Why should I listen to you." Vegeta grunted. "Because I am Prince of Rebesie and future King of Chikyuu." Yamcha shouted angrily. "My Prince she is badly hurt please let this man help her" Chi Chi said dropping to her knees. Chi Chi would do anything for her friends and now that her best friend was hurt she was going to beg if it meant saving her life even though it was not in her nature to beg. "No I will take her to the hospital wing my self." Yamcha lied. He wasn't going to do that or the King would surely find out what he did to the Princess. "But Prince Yamcha the wing is closed at this time of the night." Chi Chi pleaded "NO!!" Yamcha said punching Chi Chi in the stomach, Chi Chi recovered quite quickly, getting her posture together anger flashing in her eyes. "Why you," Chi Chi said then she was interrupted.  
  
"Let me take her and the servant girl to my ship and out of this planet with no interference for an exchange" Vegeta said standing up. "An exchange for what?" Yamcha replied with greed in his eyes.  
  
"An exchange for your life" Vegeta replied stepping out of the shadow so that Yamcha would be able to make out his face.  
  
"Prince V...V...Vegeta" Yamcha stuttered. "Nice to see you again Yamcha how is your planet doing since the last time I was there?" Vegeta said sarcastically chuckling. Yamcha paled at that comment. He had caused quite a disturbance last time he was there, destroying most of the planet. "Fine, take her but I will still get her title and when I do I will come after you" Yamcha said in an angry whisper. "Fine and when that day comes I will personally kill you myself." Vegeta replied challengingly.  
  
Vegeta punched Yamcha causing him to fly backwards hitting the ground "See you soon." Vegeta shouted, walking over to Bulma and he gently picked her up. He then walked over to Chi Chi. "Servant girl lead me to the direction of the castle entrance gates." Vegeta ordered "Yes, but don't hurt her" Chi Chi said slightly quivering "I wasn't planning to, now hurry up!" Vegeta said smirking at Chi Chi's courage. Chi Chi sped through the kitchen and down the hallways to the huge castle door. Chi Chi stopped for a minute to catch her breath "Just go out these doors and straight to the huge gates" Chi Chi said in between breaths. "Fine hurry up and move." Vegeta grunted. "Why, I showed you the way." Chi Chi said still out of breath "Because you are coming with me and your Princess so you can look after her." Vegeta said pushing Chi Chi lightly towards the door with the hand, which Bulma legs where rested on. "But... but" Chi Chi kept repeating all the way to Vegeta's spaceship.  
  
(On the space ship)  
  
"But... but... but" Chi Chi still said, "Will you shut up already and follow me" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta walked down the ship hallway to a door, which he opened. "This will be your and Princess Bulma's room make sure you clean those wounds and then once that is done go to the kitchen because you are our new head chef" Vegeta said plainly about to walk out. "WHAT YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HELP BULMA AND THEN LET HER GO. I DIDN'T THINK YOU WHERE GOING TO KIDNAP HER AND ME" Chi Chi shouted a vein popping out the side of her head. "SHUT UP YOU HARPY, I saved you from Prince Yamcha he would've killed you to cover up him beating Bulma." Vegeta shouted. "Oh I didn't think of that and I am not a HARPY" Chi Chi Screeched. "Go to the kitchen now, you are hurting my ears" Vegeta shouted holding his ears. "But I am supposed to clean Bulma's wounds" Chi Chi said still screaming. "Ahh, JUST GET OUT YOU HARPY" Vegeta shouted still holding his ears.  
  
Chi Chi walked out straight to the kitchen, which was easy to find, because the ship wasn't that big. Still worrying about her friend, wondering if she would be all right.  
  
Vegeta walked to the guestroom draw and looking for a first aid kit. "Damn it stupid harpy, she should learn to shut up when told too." Vegeta said his ears still ringing. "Ah, it is, now I better go clean that onna's wounds" Vegeta said walking to Bulma who was still unconscious lying on the bed.  
  
Vegeta carefully took the bag, which was on her back off, and then he cleaned her wounds. Vegeta dug through her bag but only found capsule like things which where labeled clothes vehicle money.  
  
"Lets see" Vegeta said looking at a button, which said push me. Vegeta pushed the button for the clothes capsule when 4 large suitcases fell to the ground. "That was easy" Vegeta said smirking. He walked to her one suitcase and dug for her nightclothes, which he found several pairs of, he grabbed the first one he saw and then walked over to Bulma. "I better call that harpy back," Vegeta said getting up about to walk out the door when Bulma started to wake.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times realizing she was in a bed she panicked "Kami Please no " Bulma sobbed. Bulma lifted her body so that her back rested against the headboard of the bed and looked at her surrounding and noticed the Prince Vegeta staring at her. "Y y you are not Yamcha." Bulma stuttered calming down a bit. "No I am not." Vegeta said feeling a little sorry for Bulma. "Did Yamcha do anything to me." Bulma said looking down at her hands. "Besides from beating you, No, but you had a fall." Vegeta said nonchalantly, slowly walking towards Bulma and sitting in a chair that was by her bed. "Oh Kami the fall, the last thing I remember was trying to escape then I started climbing down the some vines then everything started spinning and that was about it" Bulma replied looking at him. "Stupid onna" Vegeta said normally "I am not stupid you monkey ape" Bulma said in challenging whisper because that was all she could manage. "What ever you say now change into this and rest we will be taking off soon" Vegeta said smirking "Taking off to where" Bulma said looking all confused "To Vegeta- sei of coarse where else would we be going too, a tea party." Vegeta said chuckling. Before Bulma could say anything else Vegeta left. "Stupid handsome Saiyan, might as well get changed and go to sleep. 


	6. Arrival

**The Exchange**

**Chapter 5: Arrival **

"_Landing will be commencing in 10 minutes_"Beeped a computerized

Vegeta was sitting in the control room with his guards "Go get those harpies and prepare them for landing" Vegeta said to Kakkerrot "and Nappa go prepare the crew and the rest of the ship."

Kakkerrot walked out of the control to the guest accommodation where Bulma and Chi Chi are staying. _KNOCK KNOCK _Kakkerrot knocked on the door. "Coming" Chi Chi, whispered from behind the door attempting not to wake Bulma. Chi Chi opened the door and closed it behind her. "Hi Kakero or was it Kakereto" Chi Chi said scratching her chin "He he he it is actually Kakkerrot but most of my friends call me Goku" Goku said doing his trademark grin. "Ok then Goku it is well anyways what's up" Chi Chi replied in a flirtatious tone Goku just blushed. "We are about to land and Vegeta said that you and Bulma must come to the control room and prepare to land," Goku said pointing in the direction of the control room. "Um ok but Bulma gets really upset when she is woken up" Chi Chi replied opening the door. "Ok then I will carry her" Goku whispered when he walked in. "Ok then" Chi Chi whispered back.

Goku gently picked Bulma up and took her to the control room with Chi Chi right behind him. They walked in with all eyes in the room on Goku and the slumbering Bulma. "Kakkerrot why the hell are you carrying that Chikyuu-jin" Vegeta shouted. Bulma stirred "Vegeta shhh she will be in a bad mood if we wake her up" Goku whispered. "I don't give a damn what kind of mood she is in" Vegeta shouted back. Bulma eyes shot open and she looked at her surroundings "Where the hell am I and who the hell woke me up" Bulma said in a angry tone with a hint of violence. "He did" the whole room said pointing at Vegeta "Some loyal subjects you are" Vegeta huffed. "You grrr you are so going to pay" Bulma shouted pointing a finger at Vegeta. Bulma jumped out of Goku's arms and walked up to Vegeta. "So what are you going to do to me you are just a weak chikyuu-jin" Vegeta said smirking. "I may not have strength but I am very observant and I know your one weakness" Bulma said smirking back. "Oh and what might that be little one" Vegeta said leaning closer to Bulma noses almost touching. "This" Bulma screamed a very high note. Vegeta fell to the floor holding his ears. Bulma stopped and smirked "Everyone has a weakness" Bulma shouted and stormed out of the room. "You get back here you pathetic human" Vegeta shouted following her out of the room.

"Looks like someone has a crush" Goku said smiling "About time to" Nappa said pushing buttons and turning dials. The whole room exchanged glances and whooped "Oh la la". "By the way should someone tell them we are going to hit turbulence?" Goku asked once again the whole room exchanged glances "nah".

"Woman get back here no one hurts the prince of Saiyans without being hurt back" Vegeta shouted grabbing Bulma by the arm causing her to spin around and face him. "Hmm I see that my observation was correct" Bulma smirked. "Grr you little" But before Vegeta could finish his sentence they ship entered the turbulence zone causing Bulma to fall on top of Vegeta. Vegeta caught Bulma and kneeled down so that the turbulence wouldn't harm her. He held her real close to protect her from the bumpy ride. When they were in the clear again Vegeta was still holding Bulma, not moving. Bulma didn't object. She looked up, once again their noses almost touching. "Vegeta...thank you." Bulma whispered looking him in the eyes. Vegeta just looked at her then smirked. "Don't get comfortable..."Vegeta left the sentence hanging in the air, there was no real malice in his tone. They were still holding each other. Bulma could feel Vegeta's hand running through her hair slowly. Bulma, feeling very brave, brought her lips up touching his. He immediately deepened the kiss.

"Vegeta, we have landed" shouted a very happy Goku advancing towards the next room.

Bulma and Vegeta instantly broke apart and got up. Bulma blushing profusely and Vegeta not meeting her gaze. Goku entered just then.

"Bulma are you ok, you are a little red" Goku questioned.

Bulma cleared her throat.

"Yeah Goku I am fine I...I have to go" With one last look she at Vegeta she left the room.

"Go where" Goku asked? Scratching his head.

"Kakkerrot you idiot" Vegeta said storming off in a different direction than Bulma's.

Goku just stood there very confused, after a couple of seconds though his thought drifted towards that of food and shrugging he went in search off Chi Chi.

Bulma, Goku, Chi Chi and Vegeta were standing by the exit waiting for the doors to open. Bulma standing slightly away than necessary from Vegeta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, you like? Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you to those who have reviewed already, you guys are GREAT!!

VSM and Kataan


End file.
